


Miles Apart (But Always Near)

by N_Peggy (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Mileven Shorts [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I still miss Mileven, Mileven, One-Shot, aged-up, mileven depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/N_Peggy
Summary: It's weeks before high school graduation as Mike takes El on a quick road trip. Both of them hate the fact that they'd be apart for a long time once again, but Mike has a way to help El cope.





	Miles Apart (But Always Near)

“Mike, where are you taking us?” El asked. The two kids weren’t exactly kids anymore as they were about to graduate from high school. El wanted to take a gap year before heading off to college while Mike would be attending Northwestern University to study Creative Writing, despite his father's protests, which fell on deaf ears. 

 

“We’re almost there, El, just be patient.” He replied as he drove further away from the small town of Hawkins. He was going to miss moments like these where he wouldn’t see El every day, and although she wouldn’t admit it, she hated the idea of him being so far, especially after the ordeal with the Demogorgon and going into hiding.

 

“We’ve been on the road for two hours.” The telekinetic reasoned. “I know. Patience, love.” He took her hand and kissed it. El sighed through her nose, though she couldn't fight the small smile on her lips when he kissed her hand, only for her eyes to stare at the sign that said **_‘Now leaving Indiana,’_** and her brows furrowed in confusion. “Why are we leaving the state?” “Well, we’re not.” He came to a full stop, parking on the side of the road. “Come with me.” He said. El trusted Mike, but she was still confused.

 

“Okay, I want you to sit there while I sit here.” He instructed as he sat down with his legs crossed. “Okay.” El nods and did as he asked. “What’s all of this?” She asked. “I know you’re not too big a fan of me being in another state for school and you’re being too stubborn to admit it," El opened her mouth to protest but Mike held his hand up. "Let me finish. Look where we’re sitting. Your side says  ** _'Now leaving Indiana,'_** right?" El nodded. "On my side, where I'm sitting, it says 

 

 **_“Welcome to Illinois.”_ ** She said. “Right,” He takes her hands in his. “You may notice that there’s a border between Illinois and Indiana, but it’s really an imaginary line. If there was an actual border, I wouldn’t even reach out and touch you, and then I wouldn’t be holding your hands right now." Mike explained. "Okay, where are you going with this?" "I want you to remember that even if we’re miles apart,”

 

He takes her hand and places it over his chest. “You’ll always be in my heart.” El found herself tearing up. “Remember the distance didn’t really stop us before. It may have been frustrating, but we still pulled through and I will still love you no matter what.” Mike added as she leaned up and kissed her boyfriend, Mike returning the kiss with as much love before they both pull away. “I love you, Mike.” “I love you too, El.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this quick one-shot after an edit of Mileven I saw on Instagram by the user @upsidedown1983hawkings , which surprisingly enough, another one of her edits inspired 'Can I Have This Dance?' I highly recommend you check out her edits! 
> 
> Also, the Mileven Depression is real.


End file.
